


[ME]与你为邻

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 简介：Eduardo是Mark的小邻居*严重警告*：AU ABO OOC Bug无数一切都是为年操服务





	1. 01

1

Eduardo和Mark的第一次见面，让Mark断了条腿。

没错，就是字面意义上的break a leg。精确一点的话，范围缩小到膝盖。

年纪轻轻又早早成名，革新了全人类社交方式的亿万富翁Mark Zuckerberg，在有钱人扎堆的所谓富人区购置了一套属于自己的房产。

但Mark的房子一定是黄金海岸建筑群里，装潢得最不起眼的那种。尤其在对面巴西裔地产大亨，Roberto Saverin的豪宅的映衬下，更显得格格不入。

不过Mark本来也只把这里当作休息的临时酒店，他不喜欢社交，工作以外唯一可以被称作乐趣的运动是跑步和击剑。

听助理说，Saverin家也并不是这里的土著，他们全家从巴西移民过来这里定居的时间并不太长，离Mark搬过来只间隔了不到一年。

Saverin家的女主人是位热情优雅的夫人，Mark第一次开门去收她送来的烟熏干肉，在闲聊中对她有三个孩子而表示过讶异，因为Sandra真的看上去和Mark的姐姐一个年龄。

再后来，Mark又陆续收到邻居家送的两次礼物，一件是巴西特产的甘蔗酒，敲门的是Saverin家的大儿子Alex，另一件是树薯和椰奶酱做的甜点，敲门的是二儿子Michele。

虽然Mark不太善于处理这些人际关系，但他还是明白不能拒绝别人的礼貌和好意，尽管三次的巴西食物都让他过于美式的消化系统负担加大，Mark也没有一次抱怨过。

某天的一个早晨，Mark例行地起床跑步。因为门前有个小小的坡道，Mark回程的时候第一眼看到的往往不是自家的房子，而是Saverin家有些夸张的哥特式屋顶。

就像一座被简化了的城堡，里面可能关着恶龙的公主。

之后，不到五分钟的时间里，Mark就为这个不太善意的幻想付出了代价。

“天呐，快让一让，先生！”

夹杂着生涩口音的英语透过了Mark的耳机，一个棕发棕眼的孩子骑在一辆自行车上，慌慌张张地大叫着。这位小朋友长得过于精致，Mark甚至以为他是正在从橱窗里出逃。

还来不及辨清那张嘴里说的什么，偏离了一定角度的车轮还是重重地撞在了Mark的腿上，惯性让他往后倒下去，那个孩子也从座位上弹起，最后非常巧合地把自己摔进了Mark的怀里。

尖锐的疼痛几乎让Mark眼前一黑，除了腿上的，还有胸口压了一个人的窒息感，Mark觉得喘不过气。

一群人向他们跑过来，有人把那个孩子从他身上抱了起来，Mark抽离的意识渐渐恢复清醒，他被搀扶，或者说是架到了路边，坐在一片不知道是谁家的私人草坪里，那辆肇事的自行车还翻倒在旁边，肇事的小家伙正一副难过得快要哭出来的样子，被Sandra牵到了他面前，Mark那颗聪明过人的脑袋一下就猜出了这个小孩子的身份。

“对不起，Zuckerberg先生，”Saverin家最小的儿子没忍住，哽咽着向Mark道了歉，“我不是故意的。”

可能英语还不够好，小家伙后面嘟囔的一串话Mark没一句听得懂，Sandra蹲下身帮小儿子擦了擦脸，又严肃地用葡语说了些什么，估计是不许哭之类的，因为Mark看到小家伙抽抽鼻子，红着眼睛看他，没有再掉一滴眼泪。

“非常抱歉，Zuckerberg先生，Dudu的父亲已经让秘书开车过来了，我们马上就把你送到最近的医院去。”

Sandra用愧疚地目光看着Mark，这让他感到了很明显的不自在。

“没关系，叫我Mark就可以了，”钝痛集中在右腿，Mark脸色有点不好看，冷汗快浸湿额发，但他还是得把这个做完，“不全怪他，我太沉迷于碧昂斯了。”当时他耳机里刚好跳到了Crazy in Love。

即使Mark不是个同情心泛滥的烂好人，他也不至于对这个看起来还不到十岁的小邻居刻薄。

到了医院以后Mark立刻打了一通电话给自己的助理，从过于语焉不详的对话中Hale只提取了两个关键词：骨裂和车祸，作为Mark最忠心的助理，Hale在赶往老板所在的医院的同时，不仅带上了自己，还叫上了公关大人Chris以及一名私人律师。

眼下的局面是Chris没有预料到的。

他收起形式化的笑容，无语地走到Mark的病床边。说是病人，但除了一圈绷带，自家CEO的腿上别的症状也看不出来。

“你已经小气到要跟小孩子计较了吗，Mark？我以为你要比这个大度点。”

Mark心里恨不得把白眼翻到天上，但面上还是一副冷淡的样子，用标志性的Mark式语气平板地解释兼嘲讽，“我只是让Hale开车过来送我回家，不过既然你都来了不如拟一份保密协议让那个孩子签了吧，正好他的父母也在。”

教养极好的Chris没有选择当场跟他翻脸，离开之前还重新挂上了微笑，走到似乎被吓坏了的小家伙的身边，蹲下身拍了拍对方乱糟糟的小脑袋，让两个人的目光落在一个水平线上，“Uncle Mark没事，你不要担心。”

如果可以回放一遍，Mark一定不会给Chris机会把“Uncle”这两个字说出来。

未来的十年里，Eduardo见了他第一反应的永远是Uncle Mark，最先脱口而出的也是这个，就算已经长得比Mark都高了，Eduardo见到Mark还是会弯着眼睛，乖乖地喊他Uncle Mark。

就凭这个，Mark觉得自己都可以把Chris列入一个专门的黑名单。

“Mark叔叔！”

被喊到的本人反射性地顿住，不存在的痛觉从膝盖升起，Mark皱着眉揉了把自己的卷毛，从沙发上站起来，抱着笔电给Eduardo开了门。

自从用自行车把Mark给撞了之后，Eduardo成了Mark这里的常客。一开始Mark还觉得这种赎罪似的行为让他很困扰和别扭，但时间长了也就习惯了。

最主要的是，Mark根本没再把Eduardo当作是来赎罪的，因为Eduardo是一个没有自觉的破坏王。

从书房到客厅，没有一个地方有东西逃过这位宝贝的摧残，Mark真正发火是那次Eduardo弄坏了他的电脑，里面有还没来得及保存的程序。

然后他对这位小朋友说了几句平时会对他手下的实习生说的话，面无表情地，语速也没控制。

Eduardo的眼睛溢满眼泪的速度差不多和他的语速持平。

所以Mark闭嘴了，戛然而止，像一个快速运转的机器被抽掉发条。

但是第二天Eduardo又能跟什么都没发生一样，自然如常地敲开Mark家的门。

后来Mark就对Eduardo免疫了，在这种“家访”循序地进行了三十次之后，Mark家门口的报警系统识别到Eduardo的瞳孔后都不会再报警。

除了那句“叔叔”，Mark会一次又一次地纠正Eduardo，似乎只有这个能让他注意到对方的存在感。

“Just Mark, Wardo.”

第无数次，Mark对Eduardo说过的同样的话。

巴西斑比每回都很认真地跟他点头，不过毫不意外地，下次见的时候全部忘记。

其实Mark对于Eduardo有很多次判断失误。

首先，Eduardo并不是没有十岁。他们第一次见面，Eduardo学自行车把他撞了的那时候，就已经十二岁了，正好比Mark小上一轮。

第二，Eduardo的脾气也没有那么好，这个小少爷的甜蜜估计和任性是等量的。Mark曾经见证过Eduardo人生中的唯一一次离家出走，当然首个落脚点就是离自家不到100米的Mark的房子。

Eduardo在家里是个不折不扣的魔鬼馅甜心，但在Mark面前就只是一只乖巧的小斑比。

第三，Eduardo还没分化出第二性别。

这算不上什么判断或者失误，但现在也很少有孩子一点都没接触过相关的东西。在Eduardo翻出Mark卧室里的保险套和抑制剂，一脸好奇又迷糊地来问他时，Mark第一件想到的是现在打电话给Sandra让她把自己的倒霉孩子接走还来不来得及。

“你没上过生理卫生课吗？”

边说边在考虑给自己的抽屉加把锁的Mark没有来得及阻止Eduardo撕开那个套子的塑料包装，他在心底咒骂了一声，过后赶紧把它们从对方手里抢回来。

“上什么课？”

蜜糖般的暖棕色眼睛认真地盯着Mark，里面的困惑藏也藏不住。

“你不上课？”Mark回避了那道过于纯粹的视线，把那些对Eduardo来说过于限制级的东西扔进了垃圾桶。

“上啊，奥利尔特老师每天都来给我上课。”

Eduardo被Mark抓住了手，还带着刚才从那个小袋子里流出的黏腻液体，Mark干燥的手握住他的，用纸巾一点一点地擦拭干净。

“你不去学校吗？”

虽说像Eduardo这样富裕的家庭会有请家庭教师的传统，但很少有父母会不把孩子送到学校去，而只是让在家里学习。

“不去，”Eduardo摇摇头，“我听不懂别的老师和同学们说的话。”

语言习得是个漫长的过程，Mark耸耸肩，表示理解。

也怪不得每天都有那么多时间来找自己。

“忘掉这个，”Mark扔掉那团脏了的纸，捏了捏Eduardo还肉乎乎的脸蛋，“回家也不准问你的爸爸妈妈或者哥哥们。”

“为什么？”Eduardo不懂。

因为你的家长知道了的话会把我当成变态。

“因为以后我会告诉你的。”

跟Eduardo待久了，Mark也学会了怎么糊弄小孩子。

“Okay, Uncle Mark.”

Mark的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“Just Mark, Eduardo Saverin.”

TBC


	2. 02

2

Eduardo对Mark的崇拜，是从他给了自己一个Facebook账号开始的。

当Eduardo长大到可以拥有一台自己的笔记本电脑时，小家伙提溜着这个新玩具一路小碎步跑到对面的房子里。Mark在上面熟练地操作了一阵，五分钟过后Eduardo便得到了一个地球上独一无二的，只属于他的蓝色世界。

“这是什么？”

通过了语言考试的Eduardo能看懂大部分的内容，但它们看上去还是如此陌生。

“Welcome to Facebook.”

Mark的嘴角扯出一个不常见的上扬角度，煞有介事地对这位小朋友伸出手。尽管有些茫然，Eduardo还是挺直了脊背，努力让自己看起来像一个合格的小绅士，懵懵懂懂地把右手放进Mark温暖的掌心。

“Thanks, Mr Zuckerberg?”

站在面前的小少爷像一棵还没长开的树苗，Mark忽然有点担心是不是他稍微用点劲就会把对方细瘦的腕骨捏碎，跟折断一截枝桠一样简单。

“Enjoy, little Wardo.”

Mark随手帮小家伙关注了自己，心里却在盘算有没有必要为Eduardo的电脑装一个无伤大雅的小插件，目的是过滤掉所有不良信息和网页。

学习能力很快的Eduardo在短短一个星期就摸清了他的那台电脑，又用了三个月的时间把自己变成了网瘾少年。

Mark发现这个是因为Eduardo和自己见面的天数缩水到了他都能察觉到的程度。

直到有天Mark出门，看到刚要坐车到哪里去的小家伙，那双大大的琥珀色眼睛下方是一片淡淡青紫，显然是缺乏睡眠的迹象，他才觉得似乎是到了非干预不可的地步。

没有自觉的Eduardo还在很开心地冲他挥手，被妈妈推着塞进后座之后还从车窗里探出半个头。

毛茸茸的，像仓鼠的脑袋。

“Mark！”

幸好前面没有那两个字。Eduardo从不当着家人的面叫他Uncle Mark，而且这么叫他的次数也少了很多，Mark猜测是被Sandra或者Roberto教育过了的结果。

年轻的暴君依然是没什么表情地点了点头，示意自己听到了，然后看着载着小朋友的车从车道上开走。

“他太沉迷于您的产品了，”Sandra就跟看穿了Mark的心思一般，不经心地跟他闲谈起来，“今天是他的父亲带他去见从那上面认识的网友，第一个被Dudu称作朋友的人。”

“哦。”

分不清是感激还是指责，Mark只好这样干瘪地回复一句。

“那，晚点见。”

Eduardo的母亲对Mark露出一个得体的微笑，转身关上了自家花园前的栅栏。

一整天Mark在公司里都心不在焉，没事就去Eduardo的Facebook主页看看，然而直到他下班，Eduardo也没更新过动态。

回到家不到半个小时，门铃响了。Mark打开门，看到门前站了只哭得很伤心的小斑比。

“She lied to me,”Eduardo的声音里带着哭腔，“and she is a he.”

“She ran away when he saw Pai.”

不需要解释，Mark听懂了全部。

但他没说什么，安慰是Mark最不擅长的事情之一。

他还是为Eduardo做了件事，力所能及范围内的，Mark打电话叫来了Hale。

“去公司。”

下班时间被残忍剥削的助理小哥似乎早就习以为常，兢兢业业地开来了Mark只有在特别正式的场合才会用的那辆梅赛德斯，载着自家老板和一个小家伙一路开到公司园区。

他还认得那个男孩子，当年造成暴君车祸的邻居小朋友，长高了不少，婴儿肥消下去了，五官和轮廓越发的漂亮。

Mark把Eduardo带到了数据中心。

眼前一个巨大的屏幕漆黑一片，但不时有光点闪烁在其中，时而密集时而稀疏。

“Isabella Lauren在这里。”他放大了一个区域，有个突兀的蓝色亮点频繁地跳动着。

Mark冷冽的声线响在背后，Eduardo颈部裸露出来的皮肤泛起一阵战栗，Mark把一只手搭在了自己的肩膀上。

“你在这里。”Mark握住了Eduardo的手，带着对方把手指按在了另一个位置，那里也有一个蓝色的小点。

“你以为你们很近。”

Mark继续不动声色地操控着一切，Eduardo发现手下的画面变了，原本短短的距离变得很长，他吃惊地看着跑到另一个半球去了的那一点，眼睛都忘了眨。

“其实她……不对，是他，是一个星期前才到这里来的。”

“为什么？为了来骗我吗？”Eduardo觉得脑子好像不够用了。

“当然不是，”Mark嗤笑一声否定了，不过又考虑了一下，说到，“只是顺便而已，小傻瓜。”

“你怎么知道？”

被说傻小少爷自然不乐意。

“因为是我创造了这些，Wardo，”Mark扣着Eduardo的肩膀，让人转过身来和自己面对面，枫糖色的虹膜里倒映着他的脸，“我不会骗你。”

Eduardo愣了一会儿，过后默默垂下了头，不吭声了。

“回家吧，”Mark头次有了分寸这个概念，没有继续打击这个小家伙，但是名义上的惩罚还是不能少，“你的电脑暂时归我，一个星期。”

小惩大诫。

Hale不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得小家伙回去的路上比来的时候还要伤心点。

到后来，Eduardo长大到了有性的概念，而那也是Mark影响的结果。

今年的Eduardo正好十六岁，也终于去了离家只有十分钟车程的私立高中，没有选择寄宿中学是因为家人不太放心。

Mark已经跟他当了四年的邻居兼朋友，一年他们大概会有三百天的见面时间，其余的都被乱七八糟的事件占满了，比如旅游，回老家，Mark加班，之类的闲事。

这天的Eduardo刚从迈阿密度假回来，他记挂着一周前Mark在Facebook上更新的一张小狗照片，有了新邻居让Eduardo兴奋不已。

Michele对猫和狗的毛发过敏，Eduardo家里一直都没有这些小宠物。

下车后Eduardo回家洗了个澡换了身衣服，就往Mark家里跑。

反常的是Mark没关大门。

Eduardo只停顿了一秒，但他想起以前Mark也有过忘记关家门的事，还不止一次，也没顾虑其他的，只当Mark还没回家，就推开门走了进去。

没看到Mark，也没找到小狗，Eduardo有点失望，准备走人。

楼上有什么声音吸引了他的注意，Eduardo以为是那只宠物狗，于是开心地冲上楼梯。

声音又停止了，有些奇怪的味道从前面的第二个房间里传来。

几乎是立刻，Eduardo就意识到了不对劲的地方。

他已经上过了学校开设的生理卫生课。

Eduardo看到了，尽管不是出于故意。

尚未成年和分化的Eduardo，透过半掩的房门，看到Mark在卧室的床上，跟一个人纠缠在一起。

一开始Eduardo以为他们在做什么游戏，像是搏击摔跤之类的，因为两个人动作都很大，且气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。但后面他才察觉到不对劲。

另一个人看起来完全被Mark压制了，Eduardo看不见她的脸，或者是他，谁知道。那个人背对着被Mark按进床垫里，只露出高翘的屁股。

他们并不都是赤身裸体，至少Mark不是。Eduardo看见Mark身上穿着完整的衣服，熟悉的卫衣和休闲裤，只有前面拉下来了一些，露出来的部分布满了浓密的暗金色毛发。

Mark用力挺动着腰胯，Eduardo看见一根粗大狰狞的柱体，紫红色，迅速地在那人股间进出，像一把可怖的凶器，足以刺破Eduardo的神经。

Eduardo想起家里后院养的两只鹿。有一天雄鹿突然把前蹄搭在雌鹿背上，然后将自己的下半身贴近雌鹿的，Eduardo不解地想凑近观察，下一秒就被半道出现的Alex捂住眼睛抱走了。

“它们在做什么呀？”年幼的Eduardo好奇地问。

“它们在交配（mating）。”Alex听上去有点尴尬。

“交配是什么？”这个简单的词此时被附上了Eduardo不懂的新释义。

“就是生小宝宝，过一阵Dudu就会看到小鹿了。”Alex不动声色地转移了幺弟的注意。

果然，Alex没有骗他，八个月之后Eduardo得到了一只以他的名字命名的小鹿崽。

房间里的Mark依然在疯狂地进攻，Eduardo意识到在发生什么之后脸一下子就红透了，他不安又无措，站在门口一动也不敢动，仿佛被魔咒定身在了原地，被迫睁着眼睛观看里面的表演。

Mark很凶狠，完全不是平时的样子。Eduardo从没见过这样的Mark，他印象里的Mark虽然不太爱说话，但人却非常好。

此刻的Mark让Eduardo想起那些神话故事里的征伐者。

莫名地，一股不满的情绪从Eduardo的心底升上来，他对眼前的一切感到生气和难过。

他也不知道为什么。

愤怒的小恶魔露出了头上的角和身后的尾巴。

“Uncle Mark！”Eduardo大力地敲了敲门框，他不敢敲门因为怕会直接把它推开。

房间里此起彼伏的喘息顿时停止了，空气都凝固了起来，Eduardo从门缝里看到Mark在一瞬间把那根东西从另外那人的屁股里抽走，再快速地塞进裤子里。

“等等，我马上出来。”

不同于平常的冷静，Mark的声线有些沙哑，其中还夹杂了一丝急躁。

Eduardo忽然有了一种恶作剧得逞似的兴奋感，之前的不快都消散了。

恢复平静的暴君忍着心里那团躁动的火推开门，看见乖乖站在他面前却不太敢看他的小朋友，手和脚都不知道要怎么放，还要故作镇定。

“……”

Mark一下子就明白了，他有点头疼，不知道Eduardo看到了多少。

“找我干什么。”Mark揽着小家伙瘦弱的肩膀，带着他下了楼。

欲望没有得到疏解的Mark有些暴躁，但他尽力压抑着那个。

“我……我想和你的Beast玩。”Eduardo支支吾吾地说到，小脑袋一点一点的。

那只小狗的名字是从Mark发布的博文里知道的。

撒谎。

Mark既无语又不耐烦，发情中的Alpha需求本来就大，他用手解决了几天终于决定带个人回家，还被Eduardo搞砸了，即使是脾气再好的男人也会发火，更何况Mark本来就不是个好脾气的人。

他打算赶人走。

Mark带着Eduardo找到了缩在储物室里的小拖把，把项圈和狗绳栓好，放到Eduardo手里。

“随你玩几天。”Mark牵着Eduardo的手，Beast哒哒哒地跟在脚边，被一起送到了大门口。

看出了Mark是要赶自己走，Eduardo原本平息的怒火又重新燃了起来。

“不，”任性的小少爷开始无理取闹，“你要陪我们。”

“汪汪——”毛茸茸的拖把狗很识相地附和这位第一次见面的小主人。

烦躁的Mark面无表情地连人带狗一块儿推出了自己家门。

还没等走几步，只听到咔嚓一声，门被重新打开，红着眼圈的斑比小朋友抱着一只白团子，气呼呼地跑进来。

Shit，忘记Eduardo知道自己放备用钥匙的位置这件事。

说实话，Mark的耐心快耗尽了，但他还在刻意隐忍，不过脸色肯定不会有多好看。

“出去，Eduardo。”

他甚至没叫对方的小名。

“我不。”

小少爷撅着嘴把头摇得飞快，还大胆地走到Mark跟前，一只手死死地拽着Mark的衣角，另一只手抱着拖把。

如果有现场有个情绪测量器，那么就可以监测到面对面站着的两个人的气愤值都快要到达顶点。

最终，Mark不准备维持对待Eduardo惯有的纵容，他利落地转身，使劲扯开Eduardo的手，细瘦的手腕整个都被Mark握住，松开的那刻Eduardo大叫了一声，Mark没去管。

可能会留下淤痕，Eduardo那么细皮嫩肉他稍微用点力就会青一块紫一块。Mark心乱如麻，狠下了心不理人。

他被抱住了。

从背后，Eduardo紧紧地环抱他的腰，把脑袋贴在他的背上。

“你不准去，”小家伙软糯的声音里带上了哭腔，听起来像掺了杂质的糖浆，“你和我做吧，我也可以的。”

忽然之间，Mark感觉心里被Eduardo塞满了棉花。

或者是棉花糖。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

那些各式各样的火焰像是一下子被水浇了个透彻，现在Mark的心里除了无奈，还是只剩无奈。

“我知道，”Eduardo在他背上抽动着鼻子，“我要和你交配。”

“……”Mark在心里叹了第一百次气，“你不知道。”

“我知道！”

受到质疑的Eduardo克制不住地语调上扬，这位小朋友松开手臂，绕到了Mark前面，仰着一张故意板得很严肃的小脸蛋，一字一句地对Mark强调。

“你需要把阴茎放进别人的身体里，再让她或者他给你生个小宝贝，不是吗？”

诅咒上帝，Eduardo说“阴茎”（penis）这个词的时候Mark居然紧张了一下，因为他怕从对方嘴里蹦出来的会是“花生”（peanuts）。

“谁教你的。”被那双亮晶晶的大眼睛盯着，Mark只觉得他的脑袋快有两个大了。

耶稣基督，这个孩子连驾照都没有，就在跟Mark讨论R级的话题，而且看起来还很乐意于付诸实践。

“Noah和Lisa。”

那两只鹿的名字。

但可惜的是Mark并不认识。

“唉，”Mark认输了，“走吧，去遛它。”

Beast很识相地叫了几声。

Eduardo咬着嘴唇，最终还是安静了下来。

他们如愿地遛了狗，但Eduardo并没有那么高兴，甚至有些委屈。

TBC


	3. 03

3

变化是在这一天发生的。

Eduardo放学回来，又帮Mark遛完狗，就牵着Beast去按Mark家的门铃。

这个时间的他一般刚下班回家。Eduardo又敲了几下门，等来开门的人却不是Mark。

一个穿着暴露的拉丁女人不认识眼前这位陌生的小少年，还故作友好地问了一句，“小朋友，你是谁呀？”

“……”Eduardo收紧了手里的狗绳，Beast的前半截身体一下子腾空而起。

“汪呜——！”

“哦！”

被吓到了一般，Eduardo立马扔下了绳子，小拖把委屈地凑过去蹭小主人的腿，很听话地没有赌气。

“呃，”漂亮女人换了个问题，“请问你找谁？”

“我找我爸爸。”

Eduardo板着一张脸，重新抱起Beast，径直从她身边钻了进去，熟悉得仿佛是回自己家。

“Daddy！”

清脆的嗓音打破了Mark为自己脑子建立的绝对安静的结界。

可能这个词的杀伤力真的太大，他的神经都冻住了一秒，上臂肌肉没有听使唤，最后遭殃的是Mark不久前才换的电脑。

……他为什么没有听设计师的在客厅扑个地毯。

“Eduardo……”

Mark扶额。

“Daddy。”

Eduardo无视了那两片金属板，轻车熟路地跨过它们，坐在了Mark的身边。

“Zuckerberg先生的儿子已经这么大了？”

精心打扮过秘书小姐觉得自己的表情管理快失败了。

“是呀，我Daddy14岁就有我了。”Eduardo继续胡说八道。

“……”

Mark忽然很担心Eduardo的正牌老爸会抄着左轮手枪出现在门口。

女秘书选择噤声。

她悟出了自家老板身高不够伟岸的原因。

过于早熟弊大于利。

在Mark搞定最后一个文件后，秘书踩着十公分的高跟离开了他的房子。

Eduardo正在旁边的小沙发上和拖把狗玩得不亦乐乎。

“Wardo，”Mark又在叹气了，“别让Beast把爪子塞进你衣服里，小心它再抓你。”

不久前Sandra才提醒过Mark要给小狗剪指甲，Eduardo太过细嫩的皮肤经不起挠。

被逗得咯咯笑的小家伙自动屏蔽了Mark的声音。

“Wardo。”

见制止不了，Mark从位置上起身，把毛球一样的狗子从Eduardo身上扯下来。

“啊，痛！”

Eduardo呼吸一窒，表情扭曲地捂住胸口。

Mark连忙拨开Eduardo的手，皱着眉拉下对方的T恤衫。

白皙的胸膛上多了三道新鲜的血痕。

Mark看了Eduardo一眼，带着一种“我警告过你了吧”的责备意味，动作却尽可能轻柔地帮Eduardo脱下了上衣，小心地防止碰到那些伤痕。

Beast叼来了迷你药箱，Mark翻出酒精和棉签开始给Eduardo处理。

过程中有什么变质了。

Mark努力在若有若无的气味中保持清醒，他知道那来自Eduardo。

很微弱，但确实存在，尤其在Alpha发情的时候更容易察觉得到。

Eduardo发现了他的不对劲。

“Mark，”小家伙微凉的手掌贴到了他的额头，“你很热吗？”

Mark一把抓住了Eduardo的手，掌心滚烫。

“你回去吧。”

Eduardo第一次见到这样的Mark，眼眸深沉，呼吸粗重。

盯着自己的目光让Eduardo觉得对方是只饥饿中的猎豹，并且正在看一只等待捕捉的食物。

“为什么……”

Eduardo用几近不可闻的声音询问，虽然更像是自言自语。

“我要休息了。”

伤口被草草地贴上三个创口贴，Eduardo让Mark以光速重新套上衣服，一眨眼的功夫又被推到门边。

Eduardo觉得Mark钳着自己手腕的手紧到难以挣脱。

“你怎么了？”

不知道做错什么惹Mark翻脸的Eduardo难过极了。

“没怎么。”Mark打算关门，脸上还试图维持冷静的表情。

“对不起。”

斑比红着眼睛站在Mark对面，还不愿意走。

垂着脑袋的小家伙看上去脆弱又可怜，很轻易就能激起人心里的保护欲。

那道门被他拉到只剩一条缝隙时，Mark突然重重地推开它。

在Eduardo错愕的眼神里，Mark用力地拥抱了这个宝贝。

用足以使他们两个人都喘不上气的力度。

Eduardo眨了眨眼，被Mark的举动搞得有点呆。

“Wardo……”

后颈处传来一阵柔软温热的触感，Eduardo僵直在当场。

然后他跑掉了。

Mark看着手臂里的小斑比，逃命似的撒着蹄子回到对面的城堡里，理智终于渐渐回位。

都怪信息素。

当晚Eduardo做了一个神奇的梦，第二天醒来又都忘了，但他知道这肯定跟Mark有关。

他还记得那个吻。

Eduardo把它当做和Mark之间的第一个秘密，默默收进记忆深处的一个小匣子里。

他们还是在正常来往，和以前一样，像是什么都没有改变。但Eduardo知道，有别的东西在被滋养下生长，如同他们曾经一起种在院子里的玫瑰，花蕾绽放成鲜艳的花朵。

Eduardo开始追寻Mark手心的温度，一些亲密的接触是最直接的来源。

Mark并不是没有觉察，他比Eduardo大十二岁，最清楚这个年龄的孩子会逐渐显露第二性特征。

但是Mark忽略了，这些变化和亲昵。

他也无法解释为什么自己会这样做，对方几乎是自己看着长高的。

也许是鬼迷心窍。

Mark任由Eduardo用他的杯子。

任由Eduardo在他的床上午睡。

任由Eduardo整个人扑进他怀里。

任由Eduardo对他产生了超过友情和崇拜的情感。

如果要追究，Mark才是造就这一切的罪魁祸首。

Eduardo满十八岁了，跟Mark索要的礼物是一个亲吻。

Mark随意地在对方的脸颊上亲了一口，正好他忘了准备生日礼物。

“不。”Eduardo脸了红。

斑比长开了，尽管还没有褪去少年气，但精巧的面容和修长的身型已经足够为他吸引来一大片的目光。

其中自然包括Mark的，但这位暴君总是能保持好自己的波澜不惊。

“这里。”

骨节分明的手指按在润泽的嘴唇上，Eduardo眼睛里透着笑意，努力让眼下的场景看起来像是不经意的玩笑，但颤抖的呼吸出卖了自己。

心脏毫无章法地跳动着，就快冲破Eduardo的胸腔。

Mark的眸色暗了暗，在Eduardo看出之前又恢复原样。

平静得有如无风的海面。

带着薄茧的指腹擦过Eduardo唇上湿润的纹理，Mark的另一只手捏着对方小巧的下巴。

Mark轮廓分明的脸在Eduardo眼前放大，小家伙长长的睫毛连续扇动了好几下，因为紧张和害羞。

他们的气息交汇在了一起，Eduardo闭上眼睛。

Mark似乎犹豫了很久，直到最后那个吻都迟迟没有落下。

Eduardo睁开眼睛，里面充斥着只有小孩子才会有的不满和任性。

小少爷打开Mark的手，猛地向前撞去，两片嘴唇紧紧地贴上了Mark的。

动作太大以至于牙齿都磕破了他的嘴角。

“这不就完了，”Eduardo蹭起来，红潮爬满了整张脸，但还在逞强，装出一副很酷的小模样，“就是这么简单呀。”

口音都藏不住，小家伙对着他奶声奶气地单方面辩论着。

“有什么难的？没有呀。”

在Mark一言难尽的注视下，巴西斑比又跑回了家。

某个早上，Mark去公司之前，被Sandra喊住了。

“Mark。”

总算不再是Zuckerberg先生了。

Mark暗自想着，一边停住了脚步，示意自己在听。

“我们打算为Eduardo申请哈佛大学。”优雅的Saverin夫人温和地说着，Mark只觉得身体的一部分血液凝固在了血管中。

“或者麻省理工，但我和丈夫都更偏向于你的母校一点。”

不是近在家门口的斯坦福。

“我没有毕业。”Mark耸了耸肩。

“你真有趣。”Sandra笑了出声。

Mark不明白笑点在哪里。

“总之。”她又对Mark露出了那副完美得无懈可击的面容，这样的神情Mark看得太多了，充满了程序化的疏离。

“Eduardo快分化了，我们不想您影响他太多。”

——你是怕我操了你的小儿子。

Mark心里无不恶意地替Eduardo的母亲剖白着，但面上还是没有漠然以外的东西。

或许有，眼睛骗不了人。

Sandra丝毫没有退却。

“我明白你的意思，Saverin夫人。”

Mark冷淡地回复了一句，准备结束对话。

“那就好，谢谢你，Mark。”

Sandra关上了那道缠满了藤蔓的栅门。

Mark消失了五天，他每天都自己办公室的里间睡觉。

Eduardo不知道。

之后他回来了，但却把自己房子的备用钥匙换了个地方藏起来。

一周里Eduardo只跟他见了两次面，每次时间不超过三分钟。

小家伙被突如其来的冷暴力打懵了，非常的不知所措。

可却什么也做不了，因为Mark根本不给自己机会。

然后就是发情。

最终，十八岁的Eduardo等来了分化的日子，毫无疑问，甜蜜的小斑比彻底成为了一个Omega。

三月，旧金山的雨季，Eduardo在某个下着雨的晚上，从睡梦中惊醒过来。

“呜呜呜……”

他颤抖着，咬紧盖在身上的被子，感受到股间湿腻一片。

Eduardo不明白自己到底需要什么，但他知道他的身体处在了渴望之中。

父母都不在，家里只有两个哥哥，可Eduardo不想向他们求助。

“Mark……”小斑比默念着这个名字，在床上等待这阵痉挛过去，轻松了一会儿就拿过了手机，拨通那串熟悉的号码。

无人接听。

Eduardo哭了出来。

他的下面流了很多液体，Eduardo知道这是发情时的正常生理反应。

前面的性器在梦里都释放过两回了，现在还是半挺着，Eduardo试着摸了摸自己，除了让身体更难受之外，什么作用都没起到。

“上帝啊。”

Eduardo把自己蜷缩成一团，体温高得像在经历一场发烧，本能驱使下，Eduardo把手指伸到了后面正在流水的入口。

小小的指尖只敢插进去一点，Eduardo不得章法地摩擦着自己浅浅的内里，那里神经很丰富，不一会儿透明的汁液就沾了Eduardo一手。

“哈——”

Eduardo大口地喘着气，感受体内那波汹涌的潮水退却，清醒了片刻后向他袭来的是更多的空虚。

“Nonono，”小Omega一边发疯似的摇头，一边手指不听使唤地插起了自己，“慢点……呜，不，还要。”

他将他的手指幻想成了两年前看到的，Mark的那根巨大而可怖的阴茎。

更深处有等待开采的地方，Eduardo不得其门，只能隔靴搔痒地刺激肠道，碰到前列腺还不小心把自己弄射了一次。

小少爷更没有力气了。

穴口被他自己玩得通红，汁水止也止不住地往外涌，Eduardo累极了，在欲望勃发的间隙得以歇口气，半梦半醒地睡了过去。

再次醒来是下半夜，Eduardo有了点体力，他哆哆嗦嗦地为自己穿上宽大的长外套，里面全裸着，鞋也没穿，踮着脚尖，在不发出任何声音的情况下出了门。

街上是无边的静谧，路灯在暴雨里却丝毫没有暗淡，反而被衬托得更加惨白。

Eduardo冲进了雨里。

“Mark，Mark！”

门铃也不想按了，小少爷使劲砸门，更像是在发泄怒气。

“Mark！”

令人意想不到的是并没有等多久，可能不到一分钟，眼前的门就被打开了。

一身睡衣短裤的Mark看上去很清醒，完全不是刚被吵醒的模样。

Eduardo狼狈地矗立在倾泻的大雨中，都有些站不稳，但还是倔强地看着他，眼睛被不知道是雨还是泪洗刷得异常明亮。

“回去。”

此刻Mark都惊讶于自己平淡到冷漠的声线，但依然没有心软。

“马上回你的家。”

“我发情……”

“我说马上。”

没有停顿地打断了Eduardo求饶的话，Mark也走进了雨水之中。

他拉着Eduardo的手臂，一路把小家伙拖到了对面的门前，任凭Eduardo说什么都不肯听。

“啪——”

Eduardo被推进了自家的房子里，Mark狠狠地从外面关上门。

直到里面声音消失，他都没有离开。

两个小时过后，雨停了。

Mark没有表情地转身回家。

TBC


	4. 04

4

加州的阳光渐渐灿烂到了刺眼的程度，这意味着暑期就要到了。

但就算它再炽热，也没能融化Eduardo和Mark关系之间的那层坚冰。

两个人几乎形同陌路，Eduardo甚至注销了Mark给的那个Facebook账号。

连续三个月，Facebook的CEO都沉浸在低气压里，毫无缘由的。

其中最为遭殃的，还得是Mark身边最存在感最高的Hale。

“Hale。”

被叫住的助理小哥暗道不妙，却也溜走无望，只好苦哈哈地转过身，一脸堆笑地问老板有什么吩咐。

反常的是，Mark并没有使唤或者是责备Hale。

“现在的高中生不喜欢用Facebook吗？”

Hale愣了一会儿，努力搜刮着上次会议的用户数据分析报告，“根据五月的全球统计，14到18岁年龄的用户占比大概——”

“算了，”Mark打断了Hale的死记硬背，“你出去吧。”

助理逃难似的离开了暴君的办公室，一秒都没多待。

Mark恢复了被Eduardo删掉的数据，看着对方上传到相册里的照片出神。

最近的一张，是3月中旬，他们还没决裂的前一周发的。

文字是“Eduardo and Eduardo”，配图是一只神采奕奕的漂亮小鹿跟小家伙的合照。

Mark抱着手臂靠在椅背上，看着电脑屏幕不知道在想些什么。

一天下午，Mark下班得早一点。

Alpha的发情期虽然不像Omega有那么大的反应，却也依旧足以让他暴躁和易怒。

把车停好后，Mark往家的方向走，却在几米外的地方看到Eduardo在和一个男孩在自家的小花园里亲热。

那个男生比Eduardo要高出半个头，体型也要强壮很多，是背对着Mark站的，所以看不清脸。

Eduardo被搂在那人的怀里，蜜糖做成的眼睛里流淌着笑意。

他们也许在说些什么，Mark看到Eduardo的嘴唇在动，但隔太远了听不清。

然后那个陌生的男孩子试图跟Eduardo接吻，被对方轻笑着躲避了。

小家伙让这一切看上去和学生时代的恋爱和调情没有两样，如果被外人收进眼里，一定会是微笑着走过，再装作没看到。

可Mark不是一个外人，他生气得要发疯。

他也不明白为什么自己会这么生气。

生气到想要立刻走过去撞破那片画面，握起拳头揍那个男生一顿，把人赶跑，再把Eduardo牵到房间里狠狠地教训一次。

但Mark不可能会做这些。

他没有立场，也没有资格。

所以Mark假装成了外人，尽力忽视了那两只小爱情鸟，走到自家的门前。

一路上他的余光都不受控制地关注着Eduardo。

Mark知道小家伙肯定看到自己了，但对方的伪装比他好太多，完全不为所动。

打开门迎接他的是长大一圈的拖把狗。

“汪汪——”

Beast嗅了嗅Mark，跳了几下，又跑到Mark的腿后面，接着叫唤。

“别找了，”Mark踢了它一脚，轻轻地，“他不要你了。”

Mark洗澡的时候，粗鲁地握着自己，脑海里浮现的是那天晚上的小家伙，一副委屈又乖巧的样子，雨水也盖不住身上散发的信息素味道。

他想象着对方此时就窝在自己的怀里，扭动着跟他喊疼。

蒸腾的水汽模糊了Mark的理性，他又急又重地泄在了手里。

白雾散去后，玻璃门的浴室里还是只有他一个。

还没擦干头发，门铃声就响了起来。

Mark趿拉着拖鞋去开门。

是Eduardo。

所有烦躁都一扫而空。

当Eduardo暖棕色的斑比眼里除了他，谁都没有的时候。

“Mark。”

像什么都没发生过似的，Eduardo歪着脑袋跟他打了个招呼。

Mark注视着那张熟悉的脸，心里堵满了许多未知的情绪。

Beast撒着欢跑到Eduardo脚边，边蹦边叫。

Eduardo蹲下身开心地跟它玩，大眼睛弯成一道缝。

Mark觉得自己喉咙发紧。

“你想喝什么吗？”

他迫使自己远离，掩饰般地打开冰箱，可惜里面除了红牛只有啤酒。

自从Eduardo不来了之后，他的冰箱里再也没有那么多花花绿绿的果汁和气泡水了。

“不用，谢谢。”

Eduardo摇摇头，绕开了Beast。

可能是起身的幅度太大，有东西从Eduardo的身上掉下来了，Beast眼疾嘴快，叼着就往楼上跑。

“诶，”Eduardo看了一眼Mark，得到允许后三步并作两步跟上去，“还给我！”

Beast跑进了Mark的卧室，Eduardo没有犹豫地扑到床上按住那只拖把，把自己的家族戒指从狗嘴里抢了回来。

蹭起来才发现Mark已经站在了门边。

Eduardo的心跳加速。

他长大了，闻得出来Alpha发情时信息素的气味。

“我可以问个问题吗？”

Mark走近了Eduardo，Omega的脸上没有半点应有的防备。

“可以。”

小朋友乖乖地点头。

“他是谁？”Mark在Eduardo回答前又补了一句，“你知道我说的是哪个他。”

后来他也不知道他们是怎么吵上的。

Mark听到那个小子不仅想追求Eduardo，还想跟他一起结束第一次就彻底恼怒起来。

大概说了很多不讨Eduardo高兴的话，小家伙也被惹毛了。

“你打算接受？”Mark瞥了坐在他床上的Eduardo一眼，努力不让内心里那个暴跳如雷的自己具象化到脸上去，“那不是一个offer，Eduardo Saverin。”

“哦，那我会直接对他说yes，你是这个意思吗？”任性的小少爷还在不怕死地激怒Mark，忘记了他有一个暴君的名声，“谢谢您的建议，Zuckerberg先生。”

房间里的气氛僵持不下，Mark在很长一段时间里没有开口，只是面无表情地望着Eduardo看，眼睛里仿佛蕴藏着一个深不见底的蓝色漩涡，瞳孔不可抑制地扩大。

先败下阵来的永远是Eduardo。

“我想我该走了。”

被盯得浑身不自在，气势也削弱了许多，Eduardo还是在逞强，“有人还在等我答复。”

末尾还加了一句，“Just let you know.”

Mark当然不会放他走。

等Eduardo从短暂的眩晕里回过神，他已经被压在床上了。

“起来，你在做什么！”

不可一世的小少爷变成了Mark身下一只气愤的斑比。

“在阻止你成为一个迫不及待送货上门的傻瓜？”

Mark掐了掐Eduardo因为快速发育而消减下的脸蛋，没有什么肉。

“你很关心我？我们什么时候那么熟了？”

这个时候说出口的话都是不计后果的，Eduardo一个眼神都不想给他，错开视线，赌气地盯着天花板。

“别那么孩子气，”Mark掰正了对方的小脑袋，直视进那双糖分十足的棕眼睛，“成熟点，Eduardo。”

“我再过一年就要去上大学了，Uncle Mark。”

许久未听过的称谓被Eduardo再次喊出来，Mark居然感到一阵时光错位的恍惚。

“去哪里？”

Mark听到自己在问。

“和你有关吗？”

小斑比偏过头继续跟他置气。

“哈佛？”

Mark没有理那句挑衅。

Eduardo不吭声了。

Mark抿了抿唇，下颌绷成一道尖锐的线条。

“别闹了，Wardo宝贝。”

他妥协了。

这场冷战以Eduardo的胜利告终。

“对不起，”Mark撩开了小家伙额前的碎发，在上面留下一个吻，“我不该那么对你。”

“我后悔了。”

“一看到别人碰你，我就快气死了。”

仿佛被触到了某个开关，原本还倔强的Eduardo消失了，恢复成本来的样子。

眨巴着焦糖色的眼睛，无辜又迷茫地望着Mark，一脸人畜无害。

“你喜欢我吗？”

问句清晰地传到Mark的耳朵里，尽管Eduardo的英语带着口音，他还是听了个一清二楚。

四周是无边无际的静，连呼吸和心跳都消失了，只有这几个字反复多次砸在耳膜上，Mark被震得头疼，即便Eduardo只用了很小的音量。

这是Eduardo第一次明确地把这四个字扔到Mark面前，或许他早就想问了，但足够聪明的卷毛先生总能先他一步，在自己开口前就转移话题。

现在的Mark无处可躲，也终于不想躲了。

“我喜欢你。”

在他吻上Eduardo嘴唇的前一秒，Mark没有再骗自己和对方。

“比你想象的还要喜欢。”

Eduardo得偿所愿。

没有比这更完美的答案。

理所应当的，他们开始做爱。

“你有过发情期了，”Mark的声音听上去格外冷静，气息也控制得很好，“谁帮你解决的，嗯？”

又一根手指陷入了Omega的生殖腔口，Eduardo抖得更厉害了，抽泣个不停。

“是……是Alex，不要，Mark！”稚嫩的产道被粗粝的指腹摩擦，Eduardo简直要晕过去了，“那里不行！”

“哦？他怎么帮你的？”Mark对这个答案非常不满——即使是亲生的大哥也不可以。

莫名的嫉妒充斥了Mark的心脏，脑子也被激得有些过热，发情中的Alpha果然不会有什么理性可言。

“他有干你的这里吗，一碰就会出水的小嘴？”

存在于Mark脑海中的幻想是，那天被他拒绝之后，内裤都湿了的小家伙抽抽搭搭地跑回家去敲哥哥的房门，然后撅着屁股被奸了一次又一次。第一回尝这个的小Omega肯定受不了太强烈的快感，Eduardo会被弄得爽到透支，小子宫里灌满了男人的精液，撑得再也喂不进去的程度。

“他……啊，停下来！”Eduardo脚趾都蜷起来了，大腿根的肌肉在颤抖，有一股暖意从Mark触及的地方顺流而下，沿着修长的手指溢出体外，Eduardo说不出话，夹着Mark指头的入口一缩一缩的，显然是尝到了甜头，被玩出了水。

“他怎么了？”Mark不依不饶，见Eduardo喜欢，他用模仿性交的方式抽动两根手指，在Omega的生殖腔里肆意翻搅，不顾对方才是个刚成年和分化的小朋友。

温热的润滑液像被Mark捅开了阀门似的，Eduardo的臀尖和下面的床单上都打湿了，还没有被任何人这么对待过的小少爷根本无力抵抗，快感一波又一波地袭来，Eduardo身前的性器也渐渐勃起。

“他……啊——”Eduardo茫然地绞紧外来的入侵者，眨了眨眼睛，里面蒙了一层欲望的雾气，“他把我丢进游泳池里了。”

“……”

要被烧坏的主机被强行降温，Mark觉得自己一拳打进了棉花里。

“嗯，”小朋友哼出一声撒娇的鼻音，初尝情欲的Omega总是贪婪又好奇，还十分小心翼翼，“摸摸我。”Mark知道Eduardo指的是前面。

他想让Eduardo通过交合自然而然地高潮，所以并没有立刻给予满足。

Mark继续指奸着这个甜蜜的宝贝，把紧致的产道插得湿润又松软，Eduardo受不了地把腿分得更开，还不自觉地迎合起了Mark的手腕，偷偷让两根指头滑得深些。

“Mark，”Eduardo声音里带了哭腔，听起来软软糯糯的，“里面，好难过。”

“Wardo想要了，”比Omega要年长十二岁的Alpha并不打算温柔地给对方破处，他想Eduardo疼，还想看到小家伙因为性交而哭泣，“能吃下更大的东西吗？”

“不，不知道……”

Eduardo被Mark引导着把双手放到了半赤裸的前胸，分别捏住了两侧的乳头，Mark的手重重地插弄Eduardo的肉穴，后者无师自通地揉搓着自己的奶尖，上下夹击下Eduardo终于迎来了分化以来的第一次外人给予的高潮。

海浪一样的情热冲击着Eduardo纤细的神经，灭顶的快乐带来的情绪波动足以让Omega崩溃。Eduardo想到Mark之前毫不留情的拒绝，现在又被他拐到了床上，觉得Mark是把自己当成了低自尊又不知羞耻的那类人，硅谷里的骨肉皮。

所以Mark得到了一只哭抽了的小斑比，抱着被子整个人蜷缩成一团，眼泪像是取之不尽地从那双该死的大眼睛中往外流。

凄惨得就像他亲手制造了一个强奸现场。

“我投降，”Mark什么脾气都被对方哭没了，除了下面因为发情期的原因还硬着，差不多所有旖旎邪恶的念头都让Eduardo的泪水给冲刷了个透顶，“Wardo，别再哭了。”

“Dudu。”

Mark低头亲吻Eduardo湿漉漉的眼睫毛，一边把哭得软绵绵的小母鹿的四肢展平，露出光裸的小肚子，Mark用手抚慰性地按揉，另一只握住了Eduardo刚刚射完的阴茎，没射干净，但小东西已经软了下来，顶端的尿道口还微张着，精液正一点点地向外排，被Mark掐住，拿拇指慢慢磨，磨得Eduardo哭声都变了调。

敏感的小朋友可怜兮兮地扒着Mark头顶的卷毛，和他对视了一会儿，终于决定不再跟自己过不去。

Eduardo一口咬上Mark高挺的鼻子。

“啊——”

不到五秒就松了口，Mark开始了属于Alpha的反击。

他没有再收敛信息素，浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙包围了身下不知死活的小Omega，几乎是立刻就沦陷了。

“嗯，Ma……Mark？”Eduardo迷失在了性欲里，还不知道怎么回事，除了后颈上的腺体和下身，所有感官都被遮蔽了一般，香甜的气味充满了Omega的鼻腔。

Eduardo迷迷糊糊间看到自己留下的牙印，滑稽地长在Mark的鼻梁，向上是一双深不见底的蓝眼睛，有什么在其中燃烧。

“我爱你，Wardo。”

平板的语调并没有让这句话的分量减轻，Eduardo怔愣了一会儿，和只被枪声吓懵的鹿没什么两样。

然后Mark用手捅了捅小家伙的肉穴，发现甬道变得更湿了便扯下了自己的裤子，怒胀粗壮的肉茎马上就翘得笔直。他就着Eduardo的淫水撸了两把，把硬得滴前液的龟头顶在Omega的穴口，没等Eduardo反应过来就开始一寸寸挺进，撑开了对方的小屁股，慢慢地插入小Omega天鹅绒似的身体里。

“疼……”Eduardo皱眉，这个视角他很轻易就看见了Mark进入自己体内的过程。

巨大的一根阴茎，比很久前不小心看到的那次还要大，布满了青筋，试图钻到里面去，可似乎有点困难，因为还有一大截都滞留在外，而Eduardo感到了明显的疼痛。

“Mark，等一下。”金贵的小少爷怎么能忍受得了呢，Eduardo只坚持了不到一分钟就要求正在插入自己的Alpha把剑收回来，而这当然是不可能的，至少对Mark来说是这样。

没有任何一个男性Alpha会放弃Omega美妙的内里，Eduardo目前只是个幼崽，还不懂这个的好，痛觉被放大了，所以要反悔跟讨饶，Mark不会给对方机会。

一记长长的冲刺，Mark顶开了Eduardo生殖腔口的瓣膜，在Omega突兀的尖叫声里，把象征着入侵者的性器狠狠地钉进了Eduardo的产道，如同四处征伐的君王标记自己的领地，小家伙宝贵的处女地由此被他所占领，Mark拥有了随意享用Eduardo身体的权力。

“呜……”小朋友快说不出一句完整的话，抽噎着从鼻腔里哼出一些破碎的音节，全身都在战栗，更别说边收缩边努力适应的私处。Eduardo不知道自己这么扭能让Mark什么都不做就很舒服，还在妄图把那根尺寸骇人的阴茎排出去，Mark被Omega滑腻腻的甬道和穴肉伺候得非常好，甚至咬得他又胀大了一圈。

“不行，”Eduardo吸了吸鼻子，下面疼得要命，又看不到，因为Mark贴得太紧，“我要被劈成两半了。”

这样的抱怨听起来跟撒娇没有区别，何况Eduardo正在热切地吃着他的肉棒，潮湿的腔道被撑得不剩半点空余，Mark尝试继续往更深处开拓，Omega的宫颈就像一只紧紧闭合的蚌，任由Alpha茎头如何捣弄都不张嘴，只是被干得湿哒哒又软乎乎的，会嘬从Mark的冠沟里流的前液喝。

“宝贝，你好紧。”

口是心非的小家伙，肉穴费力地吞吐他的阴茎，这让Mark的情欲高涨，声音也有些喑哑。发情时的Alpha偏爱原始和粗暴的性爱，而且总是希望凿开Omega的子宫，再把精液全部灌进去，目的是让对方怀孕，繁殖带有自己基因的后代。

但Eduardo还小，作为家长的那两个Saverin也不喜欢Mark，还变相警告过他。

这些是牵制着Mark不要完全失控的锁链。

也许是习惯了身体里被塞进别人的一部分，Eduardo的恐惧渐渐消退，取而代之的是潮水般涌来的酸胀，Omega被诱使进入了发情状态。

“动一下，Mark，我想你动一下，”Eduardo的眼睛被泪水洗刷了一遍，直勾勾地望着Mark，像两颗泡过糖浆的琥珀，Mark知道这是小少爷在渴求，“我觉得有点奇怪……”

不需要多说什么，Mark没有克制力道，狠狠地在Omega湿滑软甜的穴内大开大合地抽插了起来。

一开始，Eduardo被呛到了似的从喉咙里滚出一阵咕噜声，Omega没被开发过的身体很是敏感，随着Mark越干越重，那些怪异都转化成了具有侵蚀性的快慰，Eduardo只能张着嘴发出无声的叫喊，手臂牢牢地攀着Mark的脖子，整个人都挂在他的身上，像落水的人抱住唯一的浮木。

“Wardo……Dudu，你真甜。”

Mark指的是Omega颈窝处的腺体散发出的信息素，小家伙简直跟个没断奶的孩子一样，闻起来像只由奶油和蜂蜜做成的蛋糕。

“喜欢吗，我这样对你？”Mark的手来到Eduardo的胸前，顺势揉捏起那两颗小巧粉嫩的肉粒，把它们玩成硬硬的小石子后，垂下脑袋含住其中一颗，“记得吗，这是你一直想要的。”

Eduardo发出了一声短促的呻吟，同时单薄的胸膛剧烈地起伏了一下，Mark觉得下身被Omega的内壁包裹得更舒服了，馋得流淫水的肉腔不知足地吮吸Alpha坚硬巨大的阴茎，有力的缩动让Mark感觉到被握紧和需要。

这是他认识了快八年的小朋友，Mark看着长大的，动摇和挣扎过，最后还是不可抗力，默认了滚到他床上来的小斑比。

Eduardo的眼里一直没有过别人，亲情以外意义上的，不管是崇拜，依恋，还是爱情，Eduardo心脏里的那块特殊位置从来都只被Mark占据。

而Mark是个不折不扣的控制狂，他不能忍受Sandra和Roberto替Eduardo申请哈佛和麻省，而放弃就在旁边的斯坦福。后来他意识到，这是来自Eduardo原生家庭的反击，那对传统的父母不能接受自己拐走他们的儿子，所以在Eduardo快分化前还来明示了Mark一次，以此强迫他放手，尽管Eduardo才是主动的那个。

他们本来就快赢了，但Eduardo要比Mark想的坚定得多。

在猎人收起猎枪的时候，小鹿主动用刚长出来的角顶开那道门，把脑袋贴到Mark的膝盖，驯服地露出光洁修长的脖颈，等待残忍的屠宰。

更像是一次祭献。

Mark不会放弃第二次。

他用力地撞击着Eduardo娇嫩的宫口。

对Mark来说，这个Omega还太小，没有生过崽，甬道又紧又浅，即使已经干到了很深，依然有一截根部留在体外。

“呜……吃不下，吃不下，痛！”Eduardo被干疼了，在Mark企图把龟头插到更里面去时，小家伙很害怕。

“你可以，宝贝，可以的。”

Mark也没能控制住力度，Alpha的本能占了上风。他捞起Eduardo细长的腿，把它们压到对方的胸膛，小少爷被折叠成一个夸张的角度。

体位的变化更利于性交，Eduardo怎么哭也没用，只能任Mark捣开宫颈，生殖腔里吃进了Alpha的一整根粗大性器。沉甸甸的睾丸打在穴口，发出啪啪的拍打声。

“Wardo真棒。”

Mark进入了绝对的兴奋期，征服欲激得他血液倒流，嗓音也被烧得低哑。

侵占Omega的子宫腔带给Alpha的是难以言喻的快感，Mark的面容出现裂纹，目光灼灼地望着小斑比矛盾的表情，介于天堂和地狱之间。

凶悍的插干一刻都没停过，Eduardo平坦的腹部不时凸出来一块，很快又陷下去。小Omega感觉到了它们，双手交叉捂住肚子。

“好深……顶到了，好痛。”

小家伙的声音又甜又软，奶音都被撞了出来。

“真的是痛？”

被淅淅沥沥带到外面的淫水不是这么告诉他的，Eduardo明明很喜欢，快让Mark干熟了。

“会坏的，里面，唔……不要再——”

Eduardo受不了Mark一次又一次地占有自己最私密的地方，期期艾艾地哭叫着。

Alpha硕大的头冠在Eduardo柔软的宫颈来回出入，充血的肉壁不断被捣出水，为了保护小Omega可以怀孕的宝贵器官不被他弄伤，抽动时那里的软肉还要挽留Mark硬胀的顶端，在他拔出来的时候会像开啤酒瓶盖一样发出“啵”的一声。

Eduardo的甬道太美好了，肉壁温顺地包裹着Mark喘着粗气，爽快得头皮发麻，边干边咬小斑比的乳头，双手把对方的胯骨越扣越紧。

他让Eduardo潮吹了一回。

小家伙仰起纤长的脖颈，双眼紧闭，整个人都抽搐了起来，看上去既诱惑又脆弱。

绞着他的内里一阵阵抽缩，小腹痉挛，腿根不住地轻颤。Eduardo的嘴里在哼唧着什么，Mark把耳朵凑了上前。

“Uncle Mark……”

他哑然失笑，把沾满了小斑比淫水的壮硕茎体从里面抽出来，贪心的小嘴还暂时合不拢，没了肉棒吃难过得要命，甜腻的液体从穴口喷薄而出，弄脏了两个人紧密贴合的下身。

Mark放开了Eduardo的腿，体贴地让Omega平躺在床上。

对方的腿依旧保持着大张的姿势，Mark看到小家伙前面翘得高高的，要射不射的样子，于是又扶着阴茎插进去，在Eduardo湿得一塌糊涂的体内贯穿，抵在还敏感着的子宫口磨蹭，让小朋友皱着脸哭出声，再慢慢地玩得人射了精。

“不要了……”

在被Mark以背趴的姿态按在床上之后，Eduardo发出微弱的抗议。

“很快。”

Mark捞起小家伙的腰，揉了揉被欺负过头的红肿肉穴，两根指头戳进去摸Omega微微外翻的生殖腔口，简单地检查一下，没有撕裂伤。

然后他挺胯，将狰狞的肉刃埋进去，仿佛交配中的兽类，操着属于自己的小母鹿。被操开的甬道亲密无间地含着那根阴茎吮吻，痛觉全部消退，取而代之的是对Alpha精液的渴望。

“唔……Mar……Uncle Mark。”

小家伙叫得像只奶猫，双手往后抚摸Mark大腿的肌肉，小脑袋一点一点的，嘴里咬着枕头的边角，呻吟也被堵住了。

后颈的腺体在发热，Mark把鼻子凑上去，蹭了几下，又低头吻住，以唇舌爱抚，牙齿细细地啃咬，但却非常小心，防止将那里薄薄的皮肤嗑破。

“Mark……”

Alpha密集的信息素围绕在Eduardo身边，小家伙难耐地主动向后迎合Mark的抽送，小屁股一抖一抖地摇晃，想让男人把播撒进子宫里，完成彰显归属权的标记。

“给我，给我。”

Eduardo什么都不懂，只是咿咿呀呀地叫着，诚实地说出此时的想法，完全来不及经过大脑，呈现在Mark面前的是小斑比最为坦诚的欲望。

“我需要你。”

——I need you.

如同一只濒死的天鹅，Eduardo高扬起潮红的脸蛋，眼角有一连串的水珠划下，和额头上滴落的汗水一起汇集，再打在床单上，晕成一个小暗点。

“我在这里。”

——I’m here for you.

Mark亲吻着那一小块凸起的腺体，无限轻柔，下半身却做着截然相反的动作，凶狠地捣干着Omega湿暖的产道，在Eduardo第二次潮吹前，拔出来，把大量浓稠的精液射到小家伙的腿根。

Mark把大部分重量都压在Eduardo的身上，伏在对方的后背，像是在保护自己的Omega。

但即便是在高潮里，Eduardo也是沮丧的，怅然若失的情绪从每一个毛孔渗透进皮下组织，Eduardo闷哼着，听起来像一只挨饿着的幼崽。

“Wardo。”

温存的吻密密麻麻地落满小家伙的颈侧和肩胛，Mark确定射完了之后用被子擦了擦下面，又重新握着半硬的性器捅了进去，安静地抵着Eduardo的最深处，什么都不再做，好像这根棍子失去了原有的侵略性，而只是需要放在里面就可以。

腿间一片粘稠，Eduardo却不知道自己在失望什么。

明明已经被抱得那么紧了，里面还夹着属于他的那部分。

“你为什么不射进来啊？”

Eduardo呢喃着问到。

“以后会的，”Mark收紧手臂，对小家伙说，“我保证。”

“我会标记你。”

“让你怀上我的孩子。”

“你是我的。”

总算，小少爷满意了，沉沉地睡了过去。

Mark起身收拾这一片狼藉，包括两个人身上的那些。

“你还会赶我走吗？”

Mark上床的时候，Eduardo被弄醒了，巴西斑比闷闷不乐地问，随后又补充到。

“我的爸爸妈妈跟哥哥都不在家，他们在佛罗里达，我是偷偷跑回来的。”

“不会，”他揉了把对方的头发，“接着睡。”

“Mark。”

“嗯？”

“我打算休个间隔年。”

“随你。”

“我的账号你能找回来吗？”

“可以。”

“Mark。”

“嗯。”

“我也爱你。”

“我知道。”

FIN


End file.
